No Reason Why
by little marionne
Summary: Draco lives through the memories he's spent with Hermione after she leaves him on the night of their graduation. But graduation night was three years ago and Draco's friends insist he moves on. Tables turn when Draco gets dragged along into his friend's engagement party, especially when he runs into the girl who broke his heart three years ago. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1 One Year

ONE YEAR AFTER GRADUATION

_"You've got to promise me that we'll get a white house." She insisted._

_I laughed, "Sure, whatever. White house; got it."_

_"With a wide garden,"_

_"With a wide garden," I repeated as I held my hand up, as if I was giving an oath. I caught the smile on her face as she laid her head on my chest, "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked as I rolled her brunette lock on my fingers._

_She shrugged and squeezed me tighter,_

_"I just love you."  
_

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat. The weather was drowning the room; it was almost like a desert. I rubbed my eyes with both my thumb and index, yawning in the process. I turned towards the clock on my desk. Half past three. I sighed.

Sleeping was almost impossible in the weather that day, I thought. I rolled to my other side and stared at the empty wall for a long time, contemplating on whether or not I should get up or get back to sleep. I shut my eyes, ready for my dreams to swallow me.

* * *

_"Oh my god, you have got to stop eating your food that way." _

_She looked up at me with a frown, "I eat however I like."_

_"Adding vegetables in every meal?" I shook my head, "Your diet is terrifying."_

_"At least I eat my onions." She said in a snappy tone, "It's not even a diet."_

_"But it's veggie everything." I said. She rolled her eyes at my concern and waved a carrot at me._

_"Healthy living!"_

* * *

Was that a dream? No. It was a memory. God, it's like I've been living off memories. But I'd rather live on them than forget them, right? This wasn't healthy. God, what am I even doing? I shut my eyes again.

Whenever sleeping became too difficult, I'd throw flashbacks at myself. I'd watch them from a different timeline, rewind, pause and play. "Because that's what Draco Malfoy does best." But I hate it. I hate remembering everything in full detail because it makes me remember things I'd wish I'd forget.

* * *

_"Sing me a song."_

_"Which one?" She asked, lifting her brown eyes from the pages of her book. _

_"Le Vie En Rose." _

_She snorted, "You heard that a million times already."_

_"But it's different when it's you." I whispered, nudging her with my elbow._

_She blushes a bit and turns her gaze away,_

_"Hold me close and hold me fast,_

_This magic spell you cast,_

_This is La Vie En Rose._

_"When you kiss me heaven sighs,_

_And though I close my eyes,_

_I see La Vie En Rose."_

* * *

I can still hear her voice. I really can. And slowly, I started to drift to sleep as the memory finished the rest of the song.

Hermione, where are you?


	2. Chapter 2 One Year and Seven Months

**ONE YEAR AND SEVEN MONTHS AFTER GRADUATION**

I stuffed my hands on my coat's pockets as the heavy wind glided through the corners of Diagon Alley. The light snow landed softly on the pavements as I made my way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Pushing the door open, I felt the warmth of the indoors.

"Ah! Draco Malfoy," A young lady's voice said. I lifted my head and spotted Pansy Parkinson, her arm around Blaise Zabini. "It's been long sweetie," she said with a smile. She reached out for a hug which I absent-mindedly returned. I was too busy looking at the ring on her ring finger that was similarly identical to the one on my best friend.

"You're getting married." I said almost immediately. Blaise cracked a grin.

* * *

_"Seriously though," She said through giggles, "Do you honestly think we could ever get married?"_

_I cleared my throat as my eyes met hers. She must have thought I couldn't answer her question because she glared at me and stood from her spot. I looked around the lake, hoping we weren't causing a scene._

_"Hey, I didn't say—" I reasoned quietly.  
"Exactly Draco!" She said through exasperation, "You hesitated."_

_"I didn't hesitate." I said rolling my eyes. Her hands went to her waist. _

_God, I knew where this was going.  
_

_"Look, gorgeous, just sit down."_

_"Don't call me that! You hesitated." She sounded hurt. There were small tears in the corners of her eyes. "You hesitated."_

* * *

I followed the two as we took seats on an empty table, "Congratulations, seriously, wow." I said, giving Blaise a pat on the back. "Didn't know it would take this long, but mate, you did it."

Blaise glares at me, "You thought I couldn't!"

I laughed, "Hey! At least you did now!" Pansy laughed louder than I did.

"Merlin Draco! I thought he never would too! The moment he propped down on his knee, I thought he was going to ask my shoe size!"

"Ha ha, make all the jokes you want." Blaise sneered.

* * *

_"Malfoy? Can you hear me? Malfoy!" She called, her fingers snapping me back to earth. "Good merlin, I thought I lost you for good!" She joked, a little smirk across her lips. _

_"What?" I snapped irritably, collecting myself._

_"What were you thinking about?" The sound of the library's fireplace echoed through our silent whispers._

_"Nothing, I just zoned out I guess." I said shrugging._

_"You should stop that." She said as she shook her head. She tugged a lock of her hair off her face and positioned it behind her ear. "Whatever, let's just finish this stupid project."_

_"Granger?" She looked up._

_"What?"_

_"Why did you accept to be my partner in the first place?"_

_She stared at me for a long moment and bowed her head, as if she was getting back to work, "It's because people change Malfoy. And for some reason, I believe you did."_

* * *

"Draco? Draco!" Pansy repeated. Her eyebrows were knitted as if she was worried.

"I'm sorry what?" I said, trying to compose myself.

"We were just talking about the wedding date..." She trailed off, looking at Blaise with concern.

Blaise was looking at me. As if he were trying to read my expression. "Mate, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I just sort of zoned off." I replied, my eyes finding their way towards the other side of the pub.

"Well... I'm going outside to uh, look for a good shop for flowers. For the florist." Pansy said as she stood. She walked out of the pub, her purple long cloak trailing behind. I faced her fiance.

"Mate, I don't know how to say this.." Blaise muttered and I frowned at his reaction.

"Get on with it. I haven't gotten all bloody day."

"Your trailing off... I can't believe you're still doing that. It's been a year."

"I haven't been trailing off!"

"That's bullocks and you know it." He snapped. I glared at him and he sighed.

"I get that you're trying getting over this thing with Granger."

"When did you start calling her that again?" I asked almost immediately.

"Look, Draco. I don't think I can call her Hermione again after-"

"No, look, this is a mistake." I said, stammering, "You can't possibly hate her because of what happened."

"I don't hate her. Just hear me out," He sighed, I glared at him and nodded as if to motion for him to continue, "I just don't think I can call her on first name basis anymore. I mean, there's no reason to."

"What do you mean there's no reason to? You guys are friends."

"We may have been before. But come on mate, we haven't heard from her in a long time. She hardly even responds to any of Potter's letters. It's like her entire existence has been erased from this earth."

I sighed, "Don't say that." I said softly.

"I'm just saying that ever since you two broke up, you haven't been the same bloody arrogant arse who walked the halls of Hogwarts."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Gee thanks."

"You're welcome." He chuckles a bit, "Come on mate, it's like I don't even know you anymore. You've got to get over her."

"I am over her."


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello guys~ Welcome to my second Dramione fanfic! It's been long since I last wrote or read a Dramione fic and since it's December, I thought, "why not?" My last fanfic, I Won't Forget was my very first Dramione fic and I hope you guys can take a little peek on that one as well (Although it's been two years since I updated it).

I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters I wrote and give me little reviews, tips, criticism and pointers to make this story better?

Whether you will or won't, it doesn't really matter. I just love writing and a little bit of your comments won't hurt. :)

But anyway! Thank you so much for reading and for making it this far. I hope you guys stick around because we still have a lot more to go through!

Cheers!

Little Marionne


	4. Chapter 3 Two Years

**A/N:** I literally forgot to add on disclaimer on my previous chapters so here it is~

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling. But the plot and idea is all mine which is nice I guess.**

**Hermione's ball gown:** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTiUKUUuxy6tdp8ht8f4s2ycopdx30ZvJ7y6I9rozRXDyfAULJj

* * *

TWO YEARS AFTER GRADUATION

_I felt her fingers intertwine with mine. I looked down at her and smirked, "We're in public, love."_

_She rolled her eyes, "I can hold your hand whenever I like."_

_"I thought you hated hand holding."_

_"I do not! I just don't like doing it often..." She trailed off, "I have to anyway, Astoria Green-arse can't seem to keep her bloody eyes away from you."_

_I raised my brows and turned around to see Astoria staring with envy. I turned back to Hermione. _

_"What can I say? I'm irresistible." I said with a smirk. "I thought you knew this."_

_"Shut up Draco." I felt her squeeze my hand._

* * *

I walked out of Flourish and Blotts, carrying the new books I purchased for the company. I rubbed the corner of my brow withmy pointer and pulled out my wand, ready to disaperate to the ministry.

"Malfoy wait!"

I turned around and spotted Astoria walking towards me. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was carrying a basket filled with letters. She gave me her famous charming smile and pulled out and invitation. "Here," she motioned the letter towards me, "An invitation."

"What that's for?"

"It's for my wedding." She said, giggling. I stared at her and cracked a grin. She giggled again and held up her left hand displaying a marvelous golden ring with carved roses. "Theodore would be so thrilled to know I bumped into you."

"Merlin's beard Astoria, congratulations!" I cheered, giving her a warm hug. "I didn't know you and Nott were-"

"We didn't actually. Not until the end of last year of had promised to do it after I graduated. Oh Draco! Can you imagine me getting married?"

I couldn't answer honestly. I just laughed and pulled out the card from the envelope. "Don't worry Greengrass, I'll be sure to come. I can't leave my best mate all alone now can I?" She laughed.

"No, I don't think you can. Tell Zabini and Pansy the news, will you love?" She insisted.

"I will. Don't worry."

"Wonderful! Thank you!" She pulled out two more invitations and skidded away.

* * *

_The lights of the Great Hall were charmed to a bright silver scheme. Everyone was dressed in silver, white and beige. That was the theme Hermione wanted and since I couldn't think of anything, I reluctantly agreed._

_"I hate to admit it, but this looks amazing Draco." Blaise whistled behind me, "Hermione did well."_

_I nodded. "Yeah, she did."_

_"I can't believe this is going to be our last ball."_

_"Yeah." I couldn't even answer that. In a few days, we were going to be leaving Hogwarts. _

_Hogwarts, the place we all grew up in. Hogwarts, the second home to us all. Hogwarts, the castle that not only fell down for us, but guarded us every step of our youth. What was going to happen to all of us after Hogwarts? Were we all really going to remain as friends? In a few years, are we still going to be talking the way we do now? Who was going to be the first person to get a job? To start a family?_

_I shrugged the thought out of my head. "Come on mate, stop looking so down." I chuckled as I nudged Blaise._

_"I don't know mate. We just.." Blaise motioned to look around the Great Hall, "For seven long years this has been home. Hard to imagine not coming back for another year."_

_"Are you two going to keep talking or am I going to have to find another boy to ask for a dance?" A voice snapped teasingly behind me._

_"Hermione." She smiled as I said her name. She was beautiful. So beautiful, the gown she wore seemed like it depended on her to look gorgeous the way it did. I walked over the her and bowed, holding my hand up. _

_"Princess, may I ask for this dance?" I said coolly. She blushed._

_"D-Draco, you're making me blush."_

_"You guys are too sweet ants are starting to gather around." Blaise drawled sarcastically behind me. I ignore him._

_I chuckle and give her a smirk. "Shall we dance, my princess?" She gleamed at that moment._

_"We shall."_


	5. Chapter 4 Two Years and Five Months

**Author's Note: A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE HERE. (shall explain some things)**

I know, I updated... AGAIN. I don't know, I just feel like I have to keep the chapters coming because I know most of you now are thinking that the progress of the story itself is super slow and I just don't want to let any of you down!

Anyway, I'd like to answer a very special someone, an anonymous reader that goes by the name leviOsa.

**leviOsa asked: "****great story, the writing is good. Its nice to see someone do a draco who is friendly and calm, especially to hermione.  
****does that mean he is friends with ron and harry? or is that going to be explained in the next chapter? oops.**  
**all in all the story is going out great."**

_Thank you so much for this! I'd like to say that I didn't imagine making Draco this calm too. I guess it's just because it's going through specific memories, so at times it isn't really clear whether Draco is still the arrogant young man we all know. And now that Draco's all grown up, he's matured a lot. But I'd also like to say that this is no alternate universe and that yes, Draco was WAS that rude, self-aggrandizing Slytherin boy we all know. But since he met Hermione, let's say she "calmed him down". But to prove this point, I'm going to show more memories of their relationship before they became a couple, so ya'll can see how the rude bad boy moved on from his bad ways because I don't want to leave you guys confused._

_And with regards about Ron and Harry... Let's just see. ;) Xx Thank you again!_

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**And i apologize in advance for any mistakes!**

* * *

**TWO YEARS AND FIVE MONTHS LATER**

The fireworks blew up in the sky with multiple colored sparks. It was a new year and in a few more months, I can finally count that it's been three years since she and I had last spoken. Not a single letter, not a single card, nothing. I knew I shouldn't have waited for anything, but I couldn't just walk away that easily.

I sighed as I stood from the balcony. I sipped wine from the goblet and turned towards the loud party that mother had held in the manor. She was worried that I was secluding myself from reality so she decided to bring reality to me. She had also brought along some fine ladies from wealthy families, hoping to set up a marriage. It was impossible though, to her disappointment.

"Draco?" Mother called softly. I turned my gaze away from the loud fireworks. "Draco, look who's here!" It was Daphne Greengrass.

"Daphne. I haven't seen you since your sister's wedding." I said, giving her a smile.

"I was hoping you'd give Ms. Greengrass here a little tour of the manor." My mother said beaming.

I felt my shoulders drop. I didn't understand why she always wanted me to talk to all these ladies. I understood that she wanted a family soon, and ever since the passing of my father, she couldn't stop planning my every step. It was as if I was a kid again and she was trying to tie a safety net below me in case my life turned the way I didn't want it to.

"I'd love to, I really would." I reasoned as I saw the smile of my mother fade away, "But I don't think I'm feeling well, as I had a long walk under the snow with just a sweater on. You could imagine the chill I'm getting as of the moment." I tried to say as formally as possible. I didn't want to show mother that I lost all the courtesy she had raised me with.

Mother sent Daphne away and looped her arm with mine, "Chill?" She said, not losing her poise.

"You know I couldn't."

"Draco, you're already a man. Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not trying to be."

"It's almost three years now." She said softly, not trying to push any buttons, "Your father wouldn't be happy about this. It's time to start thinking about having a family. You're going to be the heir of your father's possessions soon."

"What does that have to do with this party?" I demanded.

"Draco, you can't lie to me. I am your mother. I may not know what's going on with your emotional state right now, but I know you haven't stopped hoping that she will burst through the doors and re-proclaim her love for you."

"I never said that!" I snapped.

"Do not raise your tone with me." She eyed me, her dark gaze meeting mine. I bowed my head. "I'm not saying you are a fool for getting your heart broken, but you are a fool because you choose to keep it broken."

"I don't understand you. I am not broken."

"You are mistaken. You are."

I sighed in frustration, "I don't know what you want me to do!"

"I want you to stop thinking about her for a moment. Draco, sweetheart, please. I see you daze off from time to time. I see your eyes roam every time we walk around Diagon Alley. I see you walk into Flourish and Blotts when you have no business to attend to."

"And what of it?"

"I just.." She let go of me and looked me right in the eye, "You may think she is the same girl you fell in love with years ago, but so much can happen to a person. No one has spoken of her. Rita Skeeter hasn't even heard once about her. Don't you think that's strange?"

"I..." I trailed off. I didn't know how to answer any of these. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't in love with her anymore. I was _frustrated_ at her. I felt like I hated her for leaving me behind. But most of all, for not even telling me what was going on.

But maybe I was missing something. Maybe I was forgetting a very crucial detail. Something she told me in a long conversation, something I didn't even put much thought on. And then it hit me.

* * *

I carried my feet as fast I could towards the library of the manor. We had one, we had to. As I reached the large perfectly carved doors, I pushed them aside grabbing my wand from my pocket. "Accio, Pensieve." I said in a voice that was filled with excitement, fear, and doubt.

The large carved bowl moved roughly towards me. I gulped and stared at it for a long moment. There were runes and strange symbols carved into it yet beauty was filled in by the marvelous rubies and stones that shimmered in the dark room. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. True, my memory was amazing, but I was missing something, and I knew it. The Pensieve could help me remember.

I dipped my head.

* * *

_"University? Why on earth would you want to go to a horrible muggle-thing like that?" I said, my nose scrunching up in a leering way. _

_"Because Draco, it's important." She said in her bossy tone. She was busy stirring the liquid in the cauldron, biting her lower lip and re-reading the notes she listed in her parchment._

_"But you're a witch!" I reasoned again. "You haven't learned any muggle lessons. If I remember clearly, you've been with us for all seven years. No muggle school!"_

_"I have. Over the summers, I took Algebra, Trigonometry and Physics." She said in a matter-of-fact way, she had her nosed raised in the air as if to prove she was brilliant._

_"W-What on bloody hell are those? Spells? Incantations?!" I cried in confusion._

_"Oh believe me, much worse than that." She piped in sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Oh stop worrying Draco."_

_"So whilst I work and become successful, you'll still be studying?" I asked._

_"Yes."_

_"I guess I can see that." I said rolling my eyes._

_"What does that mean?!"_

_"I mean, you; still studying."_

_"So?"_

_"Exactly!" I cried, "You're the bloody brightest witch of our age! Why would you want to be wasting your time with muggle university?"_

_"So I can be accomplished."_

_"I thought we were already planning our future." I mumbled angrily._

_"We are. Don't worry." She laughed giving me a quick peck in the cheek._

* * *

I raised my head from the stone, dread filling my stomach.

Is this why she left at the first place? To go to university? It didn't make sense.

Hermione, what were you hiding?

* * *

_"I love you Draco." She whispered from my shoulder. _

_We were at the train ride back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade, only a few more days until graduation._

_"What was that about?" I asked softly, giving her a warm smile. _

_She shook her head and returned a weak sad smile, "Just remember that okay? No matter what."_

_I nodded, not giving much thought about it. "So, what were we talking about?"_

_"Uhm, our last plans for the Last Yule Ball." She said, finally back to her normal tone._

* * *

Was she already giving me signs back then? I shouted in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair. I was having a headache. I didn't understand anymore.

.

.

.

And maybe I didn't want to.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Super bad thoughts Draco. Are you really giving up on finding Mione?! haha. Till the next chapter my readers ~ (you'll love the next chapter because a darling someone shows up ~~) xx**


	6. Chapter 5 Three Years

**Author's note:** Shout out to MIROTOPIST! Thank you ~

**Disclaimer: I cri bc Harry Potter is not mine**

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

I gave myself one final look at the mirror. I adjusted my hair into position and walked out of my quarters. I saw mother my the foyer and decided to pay her a visit.

"Good morning mother." I greeted as I spotted her sitting at the piano's stool.

"Good morning Draco." She bowed her head once, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged and took a sip of pumpkin juice that was placed atop one of the small tables, "I'm not sure. I think I'm going to pay the Zabini's a visit." She raised a brow and nodded. She must have been surprised that I was going out on a Sunday, where I would usually fall back asleep until noon.

"What do you plan on doing there?"

"Baby shower." I replied.

Her mouth fell into an "oh," She returned back to her poise, "It seemed to have slipped my mind."

I took a seat into one of the sofas. "What's that?" I asked, looking over the letter on her hands. She gave me a smile and shook her head.

I nodded.

* * *

I apparated myself to the Zabini household. It was a large house -not as large as the Malfoy Manor of course- that seemed fit for a budding family. Rose beds, light green paint, all that. I walked up the steps towards the porch and rang the bell. It was Blaise who opened the door.

"Hello there," I said, "I'd like to take your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Merlin's beard!" Blaise said in mock shock, "It's too soon! Too soon!"

"I thought now would be the right time see," There was a long pause as we stared at each other. We burst out laughing.

"Dear Merlin Draco, you look great!" He said as he led me out back where the baby shower was being held, "Definitely better."

"Of course!" I cried, "I _am_ the Slytherin Prince. The one and only!"

"Draco! It's so good to see you!" Pansy gasped, walking quickly towards me in a long summer dress.

"It's great to see you too Pansy." I said genuinely.

She pulled me into a secluded part of the garden quickly. I turned to Blaise but all he could do was nod. What was going on now?

"Draco! Harry's here." She said quickly in a whisper.

I raised my brows. Harry Potter? "Of course he is, you invited him."

"I know but... He was looking for you."

"About what?" I frowned.

"I don't know."

"Did you ask?"

"Oh hey Harry welcome to the party. What about Draco? Oh, would you tell me what this is about?" She said in a sarcastic tone, "I couldn't just ask him! It could be about-" She quickly stopped herself from speaking.

"About what?" I asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She said, "Just.. talk to him. He seems really... serious." I nodded and walked back to the baby shower, looking for a mop of horrible messed up hair.

"Draco," A voice called behind me.

"Harry," I said as I turned. "I heard you were looking for me. Any problems in the ministry?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "No. Of course not."

I rolled my eyes, "What is it?"

"I just have a question." He said, "I don't know how you're going to take this anyway. But I'm going to tell you."

We took a seat on one of the chairs that was positioned under the tent. All the other guests were chatting and laughing, passing towards the large crib to look over the young Zabini junior.

"I'm holding an engagement party for Ginny and I."

"Merlin, congratulations!"

"Yeah, I know." He said grinning widely, "Thank you." He cleared his voice, "Look, Draco. I know you and well.. Hermione," he said slowly, as if trying not to step on glass, "Didn't end in good terms. But I invited her to the engagement party because she was my best friend. In fact, I'm sure she still is."

"What? How did you find out about her address?" I demanded.

"Look, Ron and I found out about her when we were walking around London. We bumped into her parents."

"And?" I felt my throat getting tight.

"Well, turns out she went out to Australia to look for them. They didn't really remember us but they mentioned how Hermione went over to them. They don't remember exactly what happened but they took her in anyway. Their memories are getting better but they also said they had sent Hermione to university."

"I know that." I said. "Because that's what she always wanted, right?" He nodded and continued.

"She dropped out of University after a year and decided that she wanted to discover herself before taking anything serious." He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket, "They gave us her address. She's residing at a local flat out in London."

"She's living in the muggle world?" I stated, deadpanned.

Harry gave me a look and nodded. "I... I sent her an owl a few days ago." I couldn't even reply, I just nodded, "She hasn't responded yet." He gave me the small piece of folded paper. "You're still very invited to the party Malfoy. I just came to give you a heads up."

I gave a look of gratitude to Harry and stood. I pondered about where I was going at first. The piece of paper was crumpled in my palm. Was I really going to visit her?

"The reason why I didn't bring up to you a few days ago Draco is not because I didn't want you to know," He called, "It's because we thought you were doing really well, moving on and all. We didn't want to screw anything up."

"You didn't," I said, "I guess I'm going to this party of yours then." I finally said.

"Are you sure?" Harry said uncomfortably.

"I just need some closure." I smiled, "That's all."

* * *

I was dressed in my best suit. I groaned at the attire because the soon-to-be-Mrs.-Potter insisted no robes. She wanted it to be a "purely-modern-and-formal" event. I quickly paced in the foyer, trying to collect myself. I wasn't even sure if she was going, but I had a terrible feeling in the tip of my stomach.

"My goodness Draco," My mother gasped, "You look absolutely handsome."

I smirked, "As you, mother."

She rolled her eyes, "Do not take such flattery immediately boy," She smirked, "People might think you are vain."

I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go now."

"I know, I know." She sighed, "Tonight's the night?"

I nodded.

* * *

I stood in my spot for about twenty long minutes, watching couples dance and house elves serving wine and champagne around. The laughter and cheers in the room were constant and loud. I sighed into my glass. My eyes roamed around the large garden Weasley had arranged for the party. For some reason, the music coming from the large musicians had stopped, there were a few gasps heard from around. I looked around the shocked crowd with no idea to what was happening.

"H-Hermione.." Lavender Brown whispered in shock.

My heart started raising.

My palms started sweating.

I swallowed and pushed through a couple of people and there she was.

Long dark raven hair falling pass her pale shoulders. A formal tight dark dress that looked stunning on her. Her eyes met mine. My breath hitched.

It was her.

* * *

**This was rushed. Really rushed. So I don't know if this chapter was really well written but I hope you guys like it! **

**I'm going to update in a few more hours because it's almost a New Year! So yes, Happy New Year! xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: HP belongs to my queen, JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Draco.." Hermione whispered in shock as our eyes met. She was so different. Her chocolate brown locks were gone, her perfect smooth skin was replaced by a pale and cold color. And her eyes, Merlin, her eyes. They were so warm and now... so distant.

"Hermione, I-"

"Merlin Hermione!" Ron Weasley gasped, pushing through the crowd. "You... you actually came." I looked back from Ron and Hermione. "Malfoy." He said gulping, feeling the uncomfortable air.

"Ron.. I..." She tried to speak but she stumbled over every word. "I need to speak with Draco."

* * *

We walked around the garden for quite some time, my hands stuffed in my pockets, hers around her wine glass. _I used to hold those hands,_ I thought over and over.

"Draco. I..." Her voice quavered. "I'm so sorry."

"I know."

* * *

**the next chapter is going to be their flashbacks and memories! It's coming up in a few minutes lovelies**.


	8. Chapter 7 Memories

**Author's note: I strongly suggest to listen to the song ****"Sad Beautiful Tragic" by Taylor Swift**** whilst reading this chapter ****_especially when the flashbacks start (which is the beginning)_****! Because I was really inspired by this beautiful song. It's really soft, painful and poetic and I felt like that's what I really wanted to incorporate into this chapter. :)**

**ABSOLUTE SHOUT OUT TO PMR, MARIA AND TO CHESTER99. **

**Chester, I read your comment over and over and I absolutely love your opinion and I have to thank you because I got an idea from you. I hope you enjoy the next incoming chapters! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_The wind was strong that night. I saw Draco by the railing of the Astronomy tower in his robe and all. He received my letter. It was all clenched up in his hand. My long love letter that promised him that I would wait no matter what. That I would love him till no end. Does he believe it? "I love you Hermione," He said, not turning away from his gaze._

_"You know I do too." Is all I can manage. 'He doesn't know,' was all I could think over and over._

_"I got your letter," He said, finally turning towards me as he held the note up high, "Why does it sound like a goodbye?" _

_I felt my heart clench, "Oh goodness, does it?" I whispered__. He chuckled and pulled me into a warm hug as he stuffed the letter into his robe's pocket._

_"Love, this isn't goodbye. It's just graduation." I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his scent. The tears were forming and I didn't want him to see me tear up. "Hermione?" He asked softly. "You still have that locket of ours, right?" I nodded. "I love you. Nothing's going to change that."_

_There's a long pause. "You alright?"_

_I shook my head, "L-Let's just stay like this for a few moments." I said quietly. He nodded and kissed my forehead softly, the locket in my pocket was getting heavier._

* * *

_"Hermione! Draco!" Harry shouted from across the hall. Hermione and I were walking towards the Great Hall from the Astronomy tower, hand in hand. "Hurry, the ceremony is about to start." Hermione instantly let me go and ran into the arms of her best friend._

_"Harry! Oh Harry." She whispered over and over. "It's happening, it's finally happening." She stammered. Harry hugged her back._

_"Yeah," He said, "It's about time too."_

* * *

_"Draco." I said softly. "Draco, we need to talk."_

_It was drizzling a bit and the ceremony was finally over. "What is it love?" He said, grinning widely._

_"I.." My voice quavered and he noticed it as well. "We need to end this."_

_"What do you mean?" His voice cracked._

_"I can't do this."_

_"But-" He started looking around frantically, hoping that I was joking._

_"Please. I.." I was crying already. I couldn't manage the tears that were dripping, "I need to go."_

_He grabbed my wrist gently. "Hermione, please think about this."_

_"I already have."_

* * *

_The night before we left the castle -our last night- I woke up in cold sweat and wet cheeks. _

_I couldn't owl him to let us talk anymore. It was over._

_One day we were going to wake up in different places, in different lives. I had to move on._

_I had to erase my thoughts from him. If I kept the relationship going, I would have hurt him. And __I wondered if he missed me that moment too. Or if he hated me. If he was thinking about me or not. What would happen to us in years?_

_No. I was going to find my parents and get into university because that was what mom wanted. I was going to make her proud._

_But is this all worth it? Finding my parents was. But Draco? University? _

_We want two different things. Very different things. And if this wasn't going to work out, it would be all my fault. And I was prepared for that._

* * *

_"I don't understand you! Please, let's just talk this out. It's our last chance-" I saw the letter on his hand. The letter I wrote to him the night before. My eyes started to sting._

_"Just leave me alone Malfoy!" I cried, desperate to get away._

_"M-Malfoy?" The tone of his voice stabbed me. "I'm Malfoy again?"_

_The train whistled loudly. _

_"I can't take this anymore!" I lied, the tears were coming out again._

_"Would you just try to listen-" He tried, his voice cracking._

_"This isn't going to work!" I shouted. I grabbed the parchment curled up in his fist._

_"Listen-" He tried desperately._

_"No you listen!" I said, "We can't get back what we had anymore. It's over." _

_He stared at me for a long time. I was crying. He started to pace around the compartment. _

_"Fine." He said finally._

No.._ I thought. _This is actually happening.

Don't leave me Draco._ I thought again, guilt filling me. _Make me stay.

_But he walked out of the compartment._

_And he never did return._

* * *

_I walked down the train, my eyes stinging. She said it._

_It was over, and she never really told me why._


	9. Chapter 8 Closure

**Author's note: I'd like to give a shout out to Telshter, Chrissi and Dramione'always098! Thank you for your support 3 And I'd like to apologize for the late chapter bc school just started and meh..**

**And since school just started again, updates are going to be every Friday night.**

**disclaimer: i cri bc i will never own harry potter**

* * *

"So.." She tried, "How've you been lately?"

I cleared my throat and shrugged, "Same old." For some reason, I didn't feel like talking about myself. Maybe it was because all I wanted to know was her reason why she left at the first place, unless there was no reason why. Other than that, I just didn't know how to feel. For all those long nights alone wondering and asking myself so many questions, I just didn't feel like it anymore. The old Draco might have jumped right back into the opportunity, but right now, I wasn't the old Draco anymore. Was I?

She nodded, "Anything going-"

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, but not unkindly.

"I-I.." She stammered, "I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"There's only one thing we're supposed to talk about right now Her-" I stopped myself. Should I call her that anymore? She saw the hesitation in my voice and her head dropped.

"I know Draco. I'm sorry." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"You never told me why."

"You're getting married." She said out loud, trying to change the topic.

"No," I said, "That's what people are predicting but she's.. She's my girlfriend at the moment." She forced herself to nod, swallowing. What was going on? Why did she even care? She left me, right? I wasn't doing anything wrong. "It was mother's idea. She brought her over and we sort of clicked."

I started to feel a bit frustrated, "And what about you?" I asked.

"I have a boyfriend too." She muttered.

"That's good to hear." I managed.

"I just wanted to come because it's such a big event." She said, "I didn't come to talk to you. I swear, this is all just a fragment of my reason."

"I don't bother seeing you here." I said, I felt a bit hurt but a bit more relieved, "But do as you like."

"I know," She said, her tone rising. "I just wanted to talk to you to see how you've been." She snapped, "I didn't come here for you."

"I never said-"

She checked her small watch, "I have to go."

"But Harry-"

"No. Harry understands." She smiled, "It was good seeing you Draco."

She started to turn, ready to leave. To take another step out of my life.

No, this wasn't going to happen again. I needed to ask her, before she left.

I grabbed her wrist gently. "You never told me the reason why you left, or where you've been for three long years."

"I can't tell you now. But maybe this Saturday. I'll see you at Three Broomsticks. Three pm." She pulled out of my grasp.

No. This wasn't going to happen again. Before I could speak, she disapperated.

* * *

A few months ago, I would have been thrilled to have seen her. I would have asked her how she had been or what she had been up to. But when I saw her that night, I felt something other than what I had thought I would feel. I felt relief. Had it been relief of seeing her finally after all those years? I can't tell.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my fingers working on my tie.

"Are you going somewhere?" A soft voice asked from behind me. I turned around.

Daphne Greengrass stood by the doorway of my room, her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, big wide eyes staring at me. The first time I kissed her, all I could think about was Hermione. I remembered feeling a hint of guilt after our lips parted. And yet, I couldn't believe I was actually leaving her tonight to meet the same girl who broke my heart three years ago; the same girl who was stuck on my mind when we were supposed to have our "magical" first kiss. I felt the same guilt attacking me. But it wasn't like I fancied Hermione anymore. I loved Daphne.

I walked towards her, taking her warm hands. "Just to catch up with an old friend," I soothed, "I'll be back before six." She nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

I walked towards the restaurant with a sick feeling in my stomach. There was something about this meeting that was setting me off my nerves. I felt petrified and uncomfortable.

I was going to meet Hermione Granger and have lunch with her while my girlfriend waited for me at home. Merlin, I didn't even get to tell Daphne who I was meeting with. And god knows why I couldn't. I mean, Hermione obviously told her boyfriend about her little rendezvous with me and I struggled to even tell Daphne I was going out. I swallowed the small lump in my throat.

_Get over yourself you prick,_ I thought,_ You're not cheating on her. You're here to get closure. Merlin knows she doesn't care about you anymore._

_I don't give a damn if she doesn't care anymore._ I argued with myself.

_But why didn't you tell Daphne?_

_Because I knew she wouldn't let me go if it was Granger._

"I'm going insane." I swore under my breath.

I entered the restaurant and took a seat by one of the tables, remembering the time we had spent bickering in the old Broomsticks.

* * *

_"I can't drink butterbeer. I get tipsy easily." She said under her breath as Madam Rosmerta eyed us from the bar._

_My eyebrows raised in surprise as I stared at Hermione. "You're joking." Is all I say. "Merlin," I said as I noticed her seriousness, "Butterbeer isn't even that alcoholic. It's not like I'm ordering firewhiskey."_

_She glared at me. "We're Prefects too, we need to set good examples for the lower years."_

_"Prefects my bloody arse." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and waving at Madam Rosmerta._

_"Draco!" She scolded, "It's our responsibility! Plus, we only have a few more minutes until the professors call everyone back to Hogwarts. We can't-"_

_"And what will you two be having?" Madam Rosmerta cooed, walking over our table._

_I winked at Hermione as she glared at me, "Two butterbeers."_

_Madam Rosmerta walked away from our table calling for the butterbeers we had ordered._

_"I swear Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am going to-"_

_"Tell professor on me?" I teased, "You wouldn't!" I cried. _

_The corners of her mouth twitched upward. _

_"I love you Hermione." I said chuckling as I shook my head._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

"Malfoy." Her voice snapped me from reality.

I looked up at her. She looked as she did last night. Long black hair, pale skin...

I stared at her for a long moment, taking her beauty in. So much has changed from the past. She looked like she was in her own world, like she didn't want to be noticed. But her beauty betrayed her, because she was beautiful as always.

Shaking the thought out of my mind, I stood and greeted her awkwardly. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat back into my seat. She sat across me and called for Madam Rosmerta. I felt my lips crack into a tiny smirk, remembering the first time we ever went to the Three Broomsticks together. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"One firewhiskey." She said with so much confidence, "And one-" She turned to look at me.

"Make that two." I said quickly.

Since when did Hermione Granger drink firewhiskey?

She turned back to me and played with her fingers. She was feeling the awkwardness as much as I did. I looked around the inn, hoping to find a topic. I exchanged glances with Madam Rosmerta who gave me a hopeful expression. I instantly knew what she was thinking about. She thought we were "rekindling" what we had lost. I shook my head at her as she rolled her eyes at me. I didn't want people getting the wrong idea. It was bad enough that I was supposed to talk to the woman who haunted me for three years, I didn't want rumors reaching my girlfriend.

"I just wanted to apologize." Hermione said finally, scratching the tip of her brow. Her gaze still avoided mine. But I looked at her so intently; afraid that if I were to look away she were to vanish... again. "I... I left without an explanation. I never once owled any of you, I never showed any signs of existence. I know you can't forgive me. But I did all this for the best."

"The best?" I repeated, "Are you bloody joking?" I felt the frustration of all those years piling on me.

"You wouldn't understand Malfoy." She snapped, "I didn't do all this because I felt bored!"

"Then why don't you just explain more thoroughly instead of giving me all these mixed words?" I snapped back.

"Erm- Your firewhiskeys." Madam Rosmerta said awkwardly, putting the bottles between us. She trailed away.

"I left because I wanted to find my parents," She said very quickly, "I obliviated their memories before the war against Voldemort so I know they could be safe. I only found out that they had moved to Australia after their memories had been wiped out and I vowed to find them after graduation." She took a large sip from her bottle and I did the same, the firewhiskey burned my throat but filled my stomach with pleasure. She tried to speak quickly, summarizing everything into three to four sentences, wanting to keep it short.

"After talking with them, I had finally convinced them that I was their daughter. We had a lot of time to bond again and some of their memories were difficult to cope up with, in fact, they still don't know half of the things that we've gone through as a family." Her voice cracked a bit, but she turned away, "They insisted I moved with them to Australia. I took up University there."

"But why didn't you owl me?"

"Don't you get it?" She sighed, exasperated, "We lived in two different parts of the world, I knew you would never forgive me!" She said, tears prickled in the corner of her eyes, "I didn't know what to do! I stayed there so I could fix my mistake with my parents!"

"I would have understood!" I shot back.

"I didn't want to ruin what you wanted in life!" She said, "We wanted two very different things."

"I told you that it was nothing to me."

"But Draco I fell in love with someone else." She said sighing, "He was so beautiful." I felt my heart clench. "But he.. I don't know okay? He ruined me. He took everything I thought I had. And when I woke up the next day, he was gone. I was mortified and angry and.." She took another large sip of her drink, "I went out with some friends.. I found new friends in the process of moving on... At least I thought they were friends. I got into the very wrong crowd."

My gaze fell to me fingers that were wrapped around my bottle.

"My parents decided it was time to go back to London. A year later, we finally settled down in a small place called Brighton. They wanted me to find myself again. I dropped the large university and decided to go to a public college. Just to take up a small course. But things didn't go as planned. Mom got into an accident and we spent a lot of money. I couldn't help but feel like if I didn't screw up and waste tons on university my dad wouldn't be working as twice as hard. But there are so many dentists you know?" She said forcing a laugh.

_Dentists, muggle teeth doctors,_ I remembered.

"I didn't tell Harry or Ron because I... I was terrified of what they would think of me."

"But they're your best friends."

"I was flunking." She said.

"They'd understand."

"Why is it so easy for you to say those things?!" She snapped. "I was a wreck!"

"Because we care about you! We always had and we always will." I said loudly.

"I know." She said quietly. "That's why I couldn't face any of you."

There was a long silence between the both of us. The constant sound of sips from our firewhiskey was shared silently.

"I hope you know Mafloy, that it wasn't easy for me. I loved you more than anything."

Loved. Past tense.

"But we made such a mess." I said, "It's probably better off this way."

"Yeah. Maybe it is."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Shout out to littlelam56! Thank you for your input and your opinion. I loved reading it. It's nice knowing some people really thought about the characters and how they should feel. Thank you! :)**

**I'M SO SORRY BTW. I know i was supposed to update on fridays but school was being annoying and smh i had to finish my essay. I'm so sorry again. I'll do my best to update on time!**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter pce**

* * *

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my fingers and rolled to my other side. Daphne's long blonde hair bathed in the morning sun. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes. Sunday mornings were always the best.

No more than a few minutes later, I felt Daphne get up. I opened my eyes, "Morning love," I said, smiling.

"Morning." She said, her long lashes still half asleep. "What time did you get back?"

I shrugged, "I went out with Blaise after dinner."

She nodded and yawned, "I'm going to Diagon Alley today. Astoria's sent me to some errands."

"I'll go with you."

She nodded and kissed my cheek gently. "I'll go get dressed. You better too."

* * *

We entered Flourish and Blotts, the old bookstore in the North side of Diagon Alley. The shelves were stacked with a thousand books, way up to the ceiling and were crouched up together in dark oak. There were different book sizes, shapes and names written all over. The smell of old paper and new books filled the air. There was always a nostalgic feeling whenever I entered Flourish and Blotts. I remembered purchasing books for my first year with father. It seemed like a lifetime ago...

"I'll be going to the far corner of the shop," Daphne said tugging on my arm as my mind wandered, "Look around, we'll meet at 15."

I nodded and strolled off to a corner. It was the place Hermione and I got caught snogging by the Patil twins, and then the rumor broke out. I didn't understand why I ended up in that particular corner of the library. I sighed, turning around until I ended up bumping into a tiny girl carrying books that reached the bridge of her nose.

"Merlin! Watch out!" The voice swore as she tumbled backwards, sending the books to the ground.

"Shit," I grabbed her wrists, pulling her. "I'm sor-"

"Malfoy!" Large brown eyes stared up at me.

"Hermione."

"What-" She turned around and started picking up her books, "The bloody hell," She looked up at me, "Are you doing here?" She glared.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't ask as if I've been stalking you, Granger."

"Stalking? Ha!" She said, "Actually, I was more surprised_ seeing_ you in a bookstore. I didn't know you could read." She smirked, returning the same tone.

I smirked back, "Let me remind you that I topped you in Potions in our NEWTs."

I bent down to help her pick up the books she had dropped. It seemed okay; acting like we weren't affected by the other's company. It was the best thing to do anyway, rather than acting bitter. We decided to act mature about it, but we never said harmless banter wasn't allowed. I handed her the books and sighed,

"I can't believe you're _still_ reading as much as you did when you were at Hogwarts."

"It's important to learn more everyday." She said in a matter-of-factly. "And it was by one point!" She glared at me, "I topped you in every exam!"

"Oh really?" I said smirking.

Her cheeks flushed red, "Are you joking Malfoy? I got four O's and six E's!"

"Sure you did." I said nodding.

"Sod off Malfoy! You're just envious-"

"Draco?" The soft voice of Daphne called.

"Daphne Greengrass?" Hermione asked. The features in her face softened as she looked at me. I nodded at her and handed the books that were still lying around.

Daphne reached us before I could answer Hermione. "Love, look who I bumped into." I said motioning at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger," is all she could say. She looked at me to Hermione and forced out a smile. "I didn't know you were back at London."

"Yeah," Hermione said smiling, "I've been keeping it low. Away from Rita."

I felt like swelling up in the air. The tension was high. I knew Daphne stuggled with keeping up with me when I still couldn't get over Hermione and meeting her now face to face with her boyfriend must be difficult for her.

"Well," Daphne turned to face me, "Draco, the books I wanted just got picked up by Theodore. All's good but I'm getting a bit thirsty." I nodded.

"Let's get some brunch." I turned to Hermione. "Well, we're going now Granger," I nodded and she nodded in return.

* * *

"Hermione Granger," Daphne said, her chin on the palm of her hand. We were waiting for our drinks to arrive. "She's turned awfully pale. I wonder what's wrong."

I swallowed awkwardly, "Yeah."

Daphne sighed, "Draco.."

"I know what you're going to say."

"But-"

"No Daphne. I'm not leaving you for her." I said almost immediately, resting my hand on top of her other hand. "Don't you dare think about that."

She bit her lower lip and nodded anxiously. Her eyes trailed around the room, avoiding my gaze, "I just know how much you loved her before."

"That was before."

"Are you sure?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Of course." I breathe.

* * *

The flat was silent without Daphne. She had gone out to dinner with a couple of friends and I stayed behind. It wasn't like I needed her company all the time. But we hardly even had the time to talk to each other anymore. It was like we were losing each other right before our eyes.

I sighed and rolled on the bed to face the other side of the room.

Daphne and I, we went through a lot together. She stayed with me through the long nights of calling for Hermione. She encouraged me to take over the family business. And well, she's been with me the whole time. I stared into space as the cool breeze flew though the window. I replayed our conversation over and over, thinking about her more than anything else. I loved Daphne, I knew that. And I wasn't going to leave her for Hermione. It wasn't worth it.

* * *

_"Draco! Draco, wait." _

_I turned around and saw Daphne pacing towards me. Her cheeks and nose were read from the cold. She stared at her feet for a moment. I looked at her, unsure of what she could have been thinking; Greengrasses were never nervous. _

_"What is it?" I asked. _

_She looked straight at me, determination in her eyes. "I don't understand."_

_My eyebrows raised, "Understand-?"_

_"Why won't you go out with me?" She asked, her voice getting softer. "It's been a year since you've moved on now.."_

_I felt my ears go hot, "Daphne.."_

_"No. I mean," She stared at her feet again, "I've been by your side for so long now Draco. I always thought.. Well.." She started fiddling with a blonde lock, "I always thought that I left an impression.. I mean, I just.."_

_I chuckled. "Are you asking me out?"_

_She turned red. "N-no! Ladies don't ask-"_

_My brows raised again, "Oh really?"_

_"You're confusing me!" She cried in exasperation. I laughed and patted her head._

_Daphne was always one of my closest friends since Hogwarts. "Fine." I said, "Let's meet at this exact spot tonight."_

_"W-what?"_

_"It's a date."_

* * *

I woke up with sleep in my eyes. The room was dark and Daphne shifted her way into the bed.

"I love you Draco." She whispered. She must have thought I was asleep.

I reached for her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hello guys~**

**I know this was a very short chapter, and not one of my bests and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me bc I'm getting a very bad writer's block.. I mean, I have all these cool ideas but idk if I want to use them just yet.**

**So I'm asking you with a very nice piece of cake to please review this chapter and please write what you think should happen next!**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS ALL UP TO YOU~**

**But yeah. I'm SUPER SORRY for not making it on time and I'm just so upset right now because I just want to keep you guys entertained without making it too cliche or wordy. So please, send me some of your ideas and i'll make sure to think long and hard on them.**

**I'll make sure to update on time too. So yeaah..**

**Byeee~**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys :c I'm really sorry for not updating on time again. I really really am sorry. School's been a super pain in the ass and I'm really trying. **

**I'm going to be lifting the "Friday Updates" schedule because I don't think I can always catch up on time. Don't worry though, I'll do my best in updating on time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The last time I saw Hermione Granger, I vowed to myself never to look at her in the eyes again.

But there I was, looking at the same brown eyes as I did days before.

"Malfoy." She said breathlessly, "It's you again."

"Of course it's me." I drawled, "I work in this department."

"In Harry's department?" She said, raising her brows in surprise. "I didn't know you two.." Her voice trailed off as well as her eyes.

I chuckled, "Just because we were not the best of mates before doesn't mean we can't cooperate under the same Ministry." Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly paced towards her desk. I followed her, my hands in my pockets.

"I didn't know you worked here... Like, at all."

"Harry offered me a job a few days ago." She said, her heels clacking, "I accepted it."

For some odd reason, I took a seat on her desk, picking up a small chocolate box that contained light chocolate shaped hearts. "Sweet," I whispered.

"Ignore that." She sighed, "Some stranger keeps sending me those chocolate boxes. I received some in the mail a few days ago." She took a seat and grabbed the chocolates from my hands and threw them into the bin. "You could imagine the frustration of Krum when he finds out."

"Krum?" I spat, "You're with _Krum_?"

"Merlin, not this again," She swore, "Ron and I had this talk already Malfoy."

"You can't be serious."

"What is it with all of you and Viktor?" She said, half laughing.

"You hardly know him."

"We've been together for months now." She said, picking up the files that we seated under her desk. "I think I know him well enough to live with him."

"What? You live together?"

"I think I mentioned it at the party." She said, raising a brow and looking at me.

"You never told me it was Krum." I demanded.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a child Malfoy. I think I know how to pick who I date."

"And is Weasley okay with this?" I asked curiously. Weasley wouldn't be okay with this.

"I don't care what Ron thinks!" She retorted. Her hands went to her waist as she glared up at me. "I think I want you to leave Malfoy."

"Sure you do. You wanted me to leave years ago, what different does it make now?" The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Her mouth fell in shock and hurt. "How.. How dare you."

"Hermione.."

"No. Just leave Malfoy."

"I didn't mean to say-" I tried.

"Just leave!"

Then anger started boiling inside of me. Who was she to get mad at me?

"Oh okay then." I snapped, "I get it! The person who left me wants to play the victim now."

"I never said I wanted to play the victim!" She said shrilly. Trying to keep her voice intact. "I was right all along, you never did understood!"

"Then explain," I glared at her, "Why you are the one playing the hurt one whilst I spent three years finding any sign of your existence? Why do you suddenly get to rebel that you love Krum and suddenly get to feel hurt about the truth?"

The words kept coming, the anger that had been boiling inside me for three years, "Because in all bloody honestly Hermione, I have every damn right to remain pissed and indifferent to you. Yet I choose to play friendly. I choose to accept your apology even if it still stings me to this day. I think I had the freaking right to say that."

"Then why are you here if you're so frustrated about all of it?" She snapped back, "I never asked you to accompany me today. I never wanted to get into this stupid conversation." There were tears in her eyes now, "I get that it was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I fell in love with someone else. I'm sorry if you can't forgive me, if it stings, if you want to mend the broken friendship.. I'm sorry. But if you want to tell me that I can't feel pain from what I did to you then you are a git."

"I'm a git?" I repeated. "Are you joking?"

"You're a git because you're acting like I didn't feel anything!" She spat. "I didn't do it because I was heartless Malfoy! I didn't leave because I didn't want to be with you anymore. I wanted to be with you. But I had to! And now you're treating me as if I were heartless!" People were starting to give us glances. "I was heartbroken Malfoy! Heartbroken!"

"And I wasn't?!"

"Draco, Hermione." Harry's concerned voice broke our conversation. "That's enough. Come on guys, get back to work, please."

"Are you on his side?" Hermione demanded, staring at her best friend. "Are you and Ron on his side?" I turned to look at Potter. I knew his answer but I wanted him to say it. I wanted her to know that it was time for her to lower her pride. To feel the heart ache I felt.

"Hermione.."

"Say it!"

"Hermione. Stop it." Another voice said.

We turned and found Weasley standing by the corner. He had witnessed the whole thing.

"Now's not the time to start this. We can talk about this later." He said gently as he walked towards us.

"Leave." She said, glaring at me. "Leave Malfoy or I'll hex you to next Wednesday."

I glared back at her. All the anger and frustration building up. "Gladly."

* * *

I walked towards my office the next day with eyes glued to the back of my head. Shaking them off, I shut the door of my office behind me and sighed.

I was not going to look at Granger. Would I honestly? She left me, ignored me, insulted me, and embarrassed me. The irritation built up as I slammed the suitcase into the table.

"Bones!" I called.

Susan Bone's red head popped as the door opened before her. She was my secretary and was currently in training to get into the Improper Use of Magic Office. What she was doing in the Auror's Office, I never knew.

"Y-Yes?"

"Send me the files of the previous Death Eater Gibbon."

"Right away sir? Or would you want to do the current attacks?" She squeaked.

"Merlin Susan, I asked for Gibbon's files didn't I?" I sighed, "Go and get me the files I asked for first. I can hand over the current attacks to Weasley."

Susan stared at me for a long minute. "Well?" I demanded. She squeaked and shut the door quickly.

There was another knock on the door. I sighed, "Bones, I told you to get me the files."

"Actually, it's me."

"Weasley?" Ron Weasley entered the room uncomfortably and found himself waiting for my permission to take a seat. I stared at him for a moment and nodded at the seat in front of my desk. "What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened." He said almost too quickly. "I was just passing by and I thought I.."

"Get on with it." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's about Hermione and Krum."

My brows raised in surprise. "What about them?"

"Isn't it strange?" He reasoned, lowering his voice, "That they're.. together?"

"I don't think I can say."

"Come on Malfoy." Ron tried, "You know it's impossible to move in with someone you've been with for a couple of months."

"Look Weasley," I said, "As much as I'd love to help," I drawled sarcastically, "I don't think I have a say in who she dates or what she does with her life."

"But she's bound to listen to you!"

"To me?" I scoffed, "She'd rather listen to Loony Lovegood than take another free swing at me. You saw what happened yesterday. It didn't end so good."

Weasley blinked at me, stood and walked out without another word. I rolled my eyes and took a seat. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed.

* * *

Five minutes later, there was another knock on the door.

"Took you long enough Bones!" I said, still focusing at the papers that were lying across the table.

The door opened slightly. "Actually," Hermione's voice squeaked, "It's me."

"I'm not in the mood to get a scolding right now." I drawled, glaring up at her.

"Look I know things got out of hand. I just want to make up for it." She sighed, "I'm really sorry I overreacted. I really am." I rolled my eyes, "And I hope I can make up for it. I'm on break right now and I was planning on getting some coffee down by Starbucks."

"Star.. what?" My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

She shook her head, "A muggle cafe."

"And this is interesting to me, how?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

I blinked at her. "S-sure."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Author's Note 2

Little Marionne here!

Ahh it's been so long! Thank you so much for still sticking with this story. Life's been super rocky since I left this story on hiatus, I'm not even going to lie. I'm not going to go on full details here but I just needed time for myself and for uhh.. life.

But now that I'm back, I'm going to do my best and update this fic as much as I can. I have so many ideas for this story and I'm super excited to get on it.

So please stick around. :)


End file.
